


Oobleck

by Mesmeret



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Stensland, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Outdoor Sex, Painplay, S&M, Spanking, Sub Clyde Logan, Wetting, clothespins, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: "Oobleck is a non-newtonian fluid. That is, it acts like a liquid when being poured, but like a solid when a force is acting on it."Day 3 of Kylux Positivity Week: Hard/Soft Kylux. I went with having my softies explore their hard kinks in their kind, good natured way. Read the notes for the kink details.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Stensland (Crash Pad)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Oobleck

**Author's Note:**

> Clyde wets himself with his clothes on as Stensland sprays him with the garden hose. This whole scene was planned out in advanced between the two of them aside from this last minute addition. Halfway through, Stensland gets very turned on and skips part of their planned scene. Clyde taps for a break and they adjust their plans. "Pain slut" is used by both characters.

There's a cycle of niceties that culminates in depravity. Clyde starts to feel the ache ramp up with each kiss on his skin. Feather light tingles turned to dull impressions. He reaches the point where he doesn’t want to be touched. He shrugs away and takes up extra shifts at Duck Tape. 

Stensland observes but doesn’t comment. He feels the pointlessness of caresses. The more he looks at Clyde, the more he feels entitled to dismantle the man and own him entirely. It scares him despite this being the fourth precipice they’ve encountered.

They have lists of ways to approach these moments posted in their closet. Stensland originally wanted them on the fridge but Clyde was nervous if friends and family saw how they structured their BDSM scenes. 

It’s Thursday morning and Stensland called in sick. Clyde was out with his family to celebrate Sadie’s last day of school with a brunch. The afternoon will be a perfect time to play. Stensland walks into their closet to double check the list of items required. Stensland runs his fingers over Clyde’s penmanship on a post-it note on the poster board. Stensland’s nostrils flare at the last minute request. ’ _Wet myself while you hose me down. Extra floor pads? Tarp?’_

Clyde turns onto their little winding lane. He had a good brunch with his siblings and niece. The sun was beating down and he had shrugged off his over shirt for the drive back. He’s been vibrating with anticipation since he pulled out of Jimmy and Sylvia’s but his heart flutters seeing Stensland on the porch with a mean look on his face. There were milk crates and puzzle piece shaped floor mats making two large rectangles. Clyde shifted to park and bothered to pull up the emergency break. Just so he could have an extra moment to compose himself.

He was all good except for his full bladder. He rolled down his window and hollered, “Need to pee!”

Stensland’s eyes widened before going back to their squint, “Should I get the hose now?!”

Clyde blushed and gave a nod, “Yeah! Uh, tequila sunrise!”

They both stared at each other before Stensland replied with their starting phrase. He got up from the rocking chair and headed over to the side of the house. Clyde got out of his car and bit his lip, a little unsure where he should be. The garden hose came on. He decided to undo his hand and set it on the porch table along with his phone and wallet. He swallowed nervously seeing his paddle hair brush and clothes pins on the table. Innocuous but dastardly. Stensland had never fussed about Clyde’s preferences for household items in their little forays in sadomasochism. Previous partners had tried to push Clyde into proper fetish gear and instruments. It pulled him out, not in.

“Hey! Get off the porch!” Stensland yelled and hit the small of Clyde’s back with a sharp spray of water. Clyde yelped arching his back. He turned around to follow Stensland’s order. He felt giddy as Stensland kicked his foot out and tripped Clyde. Clyde’s hand braced his fall against the textured floor pads Stensland had laid out on the gravel. 

Another spray of water went for Clyde’s ass. He grunted and rolled over to look up at Stensland. The man looked down at him with a dark smirk and flicked the hose to splash Clyde’s face. Clyde spluttered at the feel of cold water going up his nose. Stensland moved the aim of the hose to Clyde’s belly, “C’mon. Don’t make me waste too much water.”

Clyde blushed as the cold water left his skin numb. Made the release more noticeable for himself. Stensland stared at his face intently for tells. Clyde widened the spread of his legs and Stensland covered the hose with his thumb to make a stronger spray at Clyde’s crotch. The pressure and temperature made Clyde buck his hips. Hearing Stensland groan made him unable to stop gyrating his hips. His bladder dribbled the last trickle and he bit his lip, unable to verbalize.

“All done, stranger?” Stensland asked while covering the hose with his thumb completely. Clyde whined with a nod. “Good. Be naked over there by the time I get back.”

Clyde shivered from the last sharp blast of water and watched Stensland amble back to the side of the house. Clyde nearly fell out of the scene watching Stensland water some of their shrubs along his way. It was a good thing he took his time. Clyde had a bit of a challenge pulling wet clothes off of himself with one hand. His jeans clung to him with determination and he ended up kicking them off. They landed in the mud but Clyde couldn’t be bothered. Stensland was coming back and Clyde shucked off his briefs. He barely made it to the dry mats when Stensland grabbed his hair and pulled, “Let’s see what I’m working with here.”

Clyde flopped on his side and couldn’t help the moan as Stensland pushed him onto his back with his muddy sneaker. Clyde squinted against the sunlight. Stensland’s shadow wasn’t giving him shade like before. Instead, Stensland was kneeling beside him and started pinching his chest to clip clothespins, avoiding his nipples. He cries out as the sharp pain pulses out of sync with his breathing.

“Hush, stranger,” Stensland tuts and bats at the pins until they start snapping off. Clyde hollers and writhes from the sensation. Stensland rubs his skin and looks at him with a slight head tilt, “Want something?”

“Ngh, my nipples, sir?” Clyde was extremely proud he was able to verbalize such things.

Stensland moans and pulls on the right one hard. The nub hardens and Stensland slips it into the clothespin. Clyde grunts and works on his deep breathing. His hand squeezes his thigh as Stensland goes for the left nipple. Stensland straightens up in his kneeling position and looks at Clyde’s semi, “So naughty. I think I need to correct that.”

Clyde whines as Stensland pulls the paddle brush from his back pocket. The plastic bristles have rounded tips that feel sharp as Stensland pats his shaft. He closes his eyes as he loses himself with the rhythmic strikes getting firmer and firmer. He rolls his hips, nearly tricking himself that it’s Stensland’s plush ass bouncing on his cock. He covers his mouth in a shriek from a firm strike on his balls with the back of the brush. His thighs trembled as Stensland started his rhythmic tapping of the bristles against his balls. He knew what was coming next and he groaned at how hard this little game made him.

“So fucking hot. What a little pain slut,” Stensland whispers in a husky brogue. 

Clyde whimpered and nodded, “Please, sir.”

Stensland pulled the brush away, “Look at me.”

Clyde opened his eyes and knew to uncover his mouth. He looked up at Stensland, his lovely, terrifying Stensland. They stared at each other until Clyde’s heart rate settled just enough so the next moment was a divine hell.

Stensland swiped the clothespins off of Clyde’s nipples and slapped his cockhead with the back of the brush. Clyde let out a deep howl as the sensations radiated all over his body. Stensland moved to between Clyde’s legs, “Sorry, I- I just have to. I can’t-”

The air knocked out of Clyde’s lungs as Stensland sucked him down. Two fingers pressed against his rim and he had to tap on Stensland’s head, “S-sorry, I’m too close, sir.”

Stensland sat up and kissed Clyde’s bent knee, “Oh, it’s okay. I got ahead of myself. You’re divine, my Clyde. Breather?”

Clyde blushed at the tenderness. It wasn’t suffocating like it had been for the past couple of weeks. He checked in with his body and hummed, “Get me ready but no touching my dick?”

Stensland grinned and pulled out the squeeze tube of lube and a condom. Clyde sighed as Stensland drenched his crack with lube and curled a finger into his ass. Clyde had rode his dildo that morning to get rid of his jitters. No way was he spending a couple of hours with his family horny.

Once Stensland had stretched his rim to his satisfaction, he opened the condom wrapper and rolled the condom down the ribbed handle of the paddle brush. Clyde whimpered as Stensland dipped the first inch of the handle in and out of his hole for what seemed like an eternity. It felt so good to try to clench around the handle. Their moans drowned out the squelching. Finally, Stensland pushed the handle all the way in, “Don’t let it fall out, stranger.”

Clyde panted, “Yes, sir!”

Stensland stood up and stretched. His shirt rolled up and Clyde admired the little red happy trail peaking through. Stensland was hard in his cargo shorts and squeezed himself in a little show for Clyde, “Hungry for some cock?”

Clyde blushed and held his tongue out. Stensland moaned and pulled his shorts off. He straddled Clyde’s face, “I’m hungry for cock, too.”

Clyde’s moan was cut off as Stensland sunk his dick into his mouth. It shifted on his tongue and lips were mouthing over his tip. A tongue pointed dipping into his urethra for more precum. Clyde trembled and yelped around Stensland’s shaft as the brush handle started going in and out of his ass. Clyde adjusted his throat and focused on sucking off Stensland. 

He trusted his body with Stensland. He would cum when Stensland wanted him to. Clyde worked on swallowing around Stensland’s cockhead and moaned as a wash of salty precum hit his taste buds. When pain was out of the question, they could suck and fuck for a solid 45 minutes before ramping up to completion. Clyde’s jaw had strengthened to handle Stensland in his mouth for an hour. It helped that he already had the reputation for being quiet at work.

Clyde was zoning out in bliss when Stensland started choking himself on Clyde’s shaft. It was so tight and sharp. Stensland pulled off for air and tapped on Clyde’s thigh. Clyde blushed and reached up to press on Stensland’s spine. Stensland groans and chokes himself into an orgasm. Clyde shivers as the hair brush is pulled from his ass and three fingers sink in. He’s overwhelmed trying to swallow Stensland’s cum as Stensland grinds against his face. A few seconds later, Clyde desperately needs air. He squeezes Stensland’s ass and Stensland pulls off with a hoarse apology. They both catch their breath before Stensland pulls Clyde into a harsh kiss. Clyde moaned as Stensland bit his lip. Clyde thrusted his hips feeling the need to experience the blissful state Stensland was in. Stensland dragged his finger nails along his shaft, “Beg.”

Clyde whimpered as his body curled up in reflex. He couldn’t, he couldn’t. He- “Sir, please let me cum! I’ve been a good pain slut and choked on your big, hard cock!”

Stensland moaned before grabbing Clyde’s legs, ”Knees behind your head, stranger. I want to watch you cum on your face.”

Clyde wasn’t that flexible but his length was long enough to rest a couple of inches from his face with his spine curved. He could barely breath as Stensland used his own body to keep Clyde in position. Stensland used both hands to jerk him off. The spit was drying up and the sharp tugs were driving Clyde closer and closer. He garbled out a plea and Stensland growled at him, “Tongue, stranger. Cover your face with your sweet honey.”

Clyde shuddered as he stuck his tongue out and a few strokes coated it and his face with cum. The moment his ejaculation was over, Stensland laid him back to a comfortable position and snuggled against him. They kissed lazily as Clyde came slowly back to reality.e scrunched his face, “You’re getting pink, Stens.”

Stensland sighed, “Extra strength sunscreen is a lie.”

Clyde hummed, “I vote we coat ourselves in aloe.”

Stensland blushed, “You’d be cool with me doing you?”

Clyde nodded, “Sure, if you scratch my back too.”

Stensland smiled holding up his hands, “Of course! Look at these talons!”

Clyde blushed, “Yep, they felt good on my balls.”

Stensland grinned and got up to help Clyde get on his own feet, “I remembered to trim one hand this time! Butthole good?”

Clyde clenched once he stood up, “Yeah.”

Stensland puffed up his chest, “Awesome. C’mon, let’s shower.”

Clyde happily followed his love back into the house.


End file.
